


Coney Island

by sleeperswake



Series: Forever and A Day [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperswake/pseuds/sleeperswake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion story to Forever and A Day, but can be read as a fluffy one shot. A couple more snapshots of when Darcy takes Loki to Coney Island. Stuffed kittens, potato sacks, and eerily accurate fortunes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island

"I really don't understand the point. Why not just buy the stuffed animal instead of endeavoring in a task that is out of your physical ability?"

Darcy threw an annoyed look in Loki's direction, and drew a dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to the man running the booth. "It's a novelty, Loki. There's a special feeling in _winning_  something instead of buying it. You'll see."

The object of the game was to throw the tennis ball into the blue oversized milk jug that was placed in the middle of a 5 by 5 array. The prize was an adorable stuffed fluffy kitten. The man handed her three tennis balls, and Darcy carefully drew her arm back as she tried to aim for the blue jug. Concentrating, she thrust it across, only for it to hit a different jug and bouncing into an empty space.

Loki snickered so Darcy puffed her cheeks out. She  _will_  get this. Sports weren't her thing, but she had a mean arm when it came to dodge ball. It was similar, right? Instead of aiming for people, all she had to do was land it inside the jug.

Turns out it wasn't that simple. The jugs, although appearing large, had a small opening so one had to land precisely in the hole or else it would bounce along the rim and then fall off. Loki pointed this out to her after her second trial and two more dollars later.

"You're being scammed, Darcy. If you really want the creature, perhaps I can offer my services—"

"No no no, we're not using magic for this. I can get it." She pulled out another dollar, but Loki swiped it from her hand in a deft motion and gave it to the man and received the three balls.

"I'm insulted you think I have to resort to magic." Rolling her eyes, she remembered that although Loki didn't look it, he was nearly as strong as Thor when it came to brute physical strength. Well, maybe not as much considering whenever she asked Thor to open a bottle of Gatorade for her, he always ended up popping it, but she was pretty sure Loki was strong and was able to contain himself more than Thor.

"Here you go, sir."

Loki dropped the black kitten into Darcy's hands, smirking, as he gave the two other tennis balls back.

"I told you I didn't need magic."

Darcy was too busy nuzzling her face into the kitten to reply, but she couldn't contain her smile.

"Thanks, Loki."

* * *

"No."

"Please please please pleaseeee?" Darcy bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, holding her hands together, pleading.

"The other rides are somewhat appealing, but this is absolutely  _ridiculous._ " He was referring to the potato sack slide in front of them. It stretched fairly long and was at least twenty feet high. Two men started to race each other as they both bolted at the same time and slipped their feet into the sack. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the man on the right won.

"I can sit with you if you're scared." Loki glared and Darcy smiled cheekily.

"I am not  _scared._  It's just absolutely stupid. What's the amusement in falling down a plastic slide wearing a potato sack? We just went on a rollercoaster. I would rather go on that again."

"This is different—you're propelling yourself. And you're totally scared. I bet you're afraid of heights unless you're strapped in. That's why you can't fly."

Loki's brow twitched. "Your logic makes no sense. I can fly but the amount of magic and energy it takes to do that heavily outweighs the pros."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. "Coward." Darcy didn't care how childish it was to play from this angle, but she _really_ wanted to race him and seeing Loki in a potato sack would be too funny.

"Fine then, mortal. We shall race and I'll be victorious."

Both Darcy and Loki launched themselves from the top of the slide, with Darcy screaming in excitement. Loki looked completely nonchalant with his arms crossed while Darcy held them high up into the air. They were in the middle of the slide, neck in neck, but suddenly he gained an unusual amount of speed from a breeze that turned into whirlwind. He stopped at the bottom with a sudden halt and onlookers stared at him wide eyed. He shrugged, saying that he must have caught the wind well and threw the sack into the pile. Darcy made her way down a couple seconds later.

"Cheater."

"That's what you get for calling me a coward." He rather liked the banter that went on between them at times like this. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't a coward, and she knew that he knew. So why did he play along? The smirk on his face couldn't answer, as Darcy pulled him into a ride that would 'Make him puke his guts.'

* * *

"The firework show is starting soon so let's get a good seat."

"Wait," He pointed a glass and gold machine with what appeared to be a genie inside. "I didn't know Midgardians still have the ability to see into the future."

Darcy laughed as they walked towards Zoltar. "We don't. It's just for fun. You stick a coin in and he'll give you a fortune. It's not true, but it's fun to see what he says." She dug around in her pockets for a quarter.

"Here, try it. Just don't wish to be big."

Shooting her a confused look, she replied, "Another Midgardian reference. It's a really good movie, Tom Hanks stars in it."

He didn't know Tom Hanks, so he shrugged and inserted the coin. Zoltar immediately lit up and gave a short monologue. A piece of paper shot out from the bottom from the machine and Loki ripped it off, staring at the card. A sad man stood on a table, leaning down on one hand. It read YOUR FORTUNE in big red letters and said the following:  _Are you tired, are you weary? Does life feel drab and dreary? Despair not of this my friend; I see happiness around the bend. Say farewell to those blues you have been nursing. Get in the habit of looking at the brighter side of life You have a temperamental nature. You lose your temper easily, but regret it just as fast. You have a brilliant mind and enjoy reading and the fine arts. Your friends appreciate your intelligence and like to come to you with their problems. You have a very sympathetic nature. A dark haired person who is trying to harm you will soon disappear from your life and you will be extremely happy._

He scoffed. "This isn't accurate at all," and threw it on the ground and began to walk away. Darcy picked it up and read it over, holding in her laughter.

"It kind of is. You're not exactly temperamental, but you do have a case of the blues."  _If she only knew,_ Loki thought sardonically at his Frost Giant form.

"I think you're that dark haired person since you're obviously trying to harm me with all these rides." He gestured around him and Darcy pouted playfully.

"I don't want to disappear from your life. I have too much fun embarrassing you. My turn." She popped in a coin. A happy man with a spin ball was at the top of hers.

_Round and round the ball will spin. Till it draws your good luck in. Ah, I can foretell for you. Good luck in a month or two. The crystal gazer has wonderful things in store for you. A dear one will return from a long trip and your whole life will be different. You have a very patient disposition and your patience is about to be rewarded. Despair not I saw for your days of despair will soon be over. Your calm spirit and your good sense will see you through all emergencies. You have many friends, particularly in the armed forces. They are loyal to you, and are glad of an opportunity to be of "service" to you._

Darcy burst into a fit of giggles, noticing how scarily accurate it was. She may not be patient, but she snuck a glance at Loki who was reading over her shoulder.

"I do have many friends in the armed forces."

Loki chuckled and muttered, "That you do. I believe the fireworks are starting in five minutes."

Smiling, she tucked her hair behind her ear and put both fortunes into her pocket. "Let's go, then."


End file.
